Dark and Wild
by Achan Jeevas
Summary: Jeon Jungkook, pemuda miskin yang tiba-tiba saja dilamar oleh seorang pengusaha kaya raya bernama Kim Taehyung. Sejak saat itu dia memiliki rencana untuk menghancurkan orang-orang yang dulu menghinanya. Cast : #TaeKook/VKook aka Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook.
1. Satu

**DARK AND WILD**

 **By**

 **Achan Jeevas**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Cast :**

 **TaeKook [Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook]**

 **Kim Jennie – Shim Changmin – Kang Daniel – Jeon Somi - Jung Hoseok [JHope]  
**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Warning :**

Boys Love aka BOY X BOY : Yang nggak suka silahkan menjauh dari story ini

Typo(s) bertebaran dimana-mana.

Yang nggak suka couple dan posisi Seme Uke nya silahkan back dengan damai.

Rate M bukan hanya karena ada adegan ehem ehamnya ajah tapi karena ada beberapa adegan darah dan balas dendam yang mengerikan. (Sudah dilihat judulnya kan? Judulnya mengatakan semuanya) walaupun yah ada adegan ehem ehemnya juga kok

Ini FANFICTION (FIKSI PENGGEMAR) jadi jangan disangkutpautkan sama realita dan kelogisan. Ingat kata kuncinya FIKSI jadi terserah penulisnya mau bikin kaya gimana karena ini hanyalah FIKSI SEMATA.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Summary :**

Jeon Jungkook, pemuda miskin yang tiba-tiba saja dilamar oleh seorang Kim Taehyung –si pengusaha kaya raya. Sejak saat itu dia memiliki rencana untuk menghancurkan orang-orang yang dulu menghinanya. [Cast : #TaeKook aka Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook, Kim Jennie, Kang Daniel, Jeon Somi]

.

.

.

.

 **Profile :**

Kim Taehyung : 29th (Seorang CEO kaya raya yang menikahi Jungkook pada pertemuan pertama mereka, tapi apa benar itu adalah pertemuan pertama mereka?)

Jeon Jungkook : 19th (Jungkook sebenarnya dari keluarga kaya namun kedua orangtuanya meninggal dan bangkrut sehingga dia harus banting tulang untuk menghidupi dirinya sendiri dan adiknya, ketika adiknya meninggal dia sangat ingin bunuh diri)

Kim Jennie : 27th (Mantan pacar Taehyung)

Shim Changmin : 39th (Paman Jungkook dan alasan mengapa Jungkook jatuh miskin karena harta kedua orangtua Jungkook dikuras habis olehnya)

Kang Daniel : 20th (mantan pacar Jungkook yang meninggalkan Jungkook)

Jeon Somi : (Adik Jungkook yang meninggal dua tahun yang lalu saat umurnya 15th, dua bulan setelah kedua orangtuanya meninggal)

JHope : Pengawal pribadi Jungkook

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 1**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook menatap pantulan dirinya dicermin, tangannya mencengkeram wastafel dengan kencang ketika ingat banyak tangan-tangan kotor yang menggerayangi tubuhnya, mulai dari lengan, paha, dada sampai pantatnya. Jungkook ingin sekali memotong tangan-tangan penuh dosa itu.

"Sedang apa kau disini?"

Jungkook terlonjak kaget, ia dengan segera membalikan badannya dan membungkuk hormat pada bosnya.

"Kembali bekerja."

"Baik, Hyung." Dengan segera Jungkook keluar dari toilet dan kembali memulai pekerjaannya sebagai pelayan di salah satu club malam di Seoul.

Walaupun Jungkook tidak bekerja sebagai pemuas nafsu namun ada saja sosok-sosok yang ingin membayarnya walaupun tentunya langsung ditolak oleh bosnya karena bagaimanapun juga Suga –pemilik club sadar diri bahwa mempekerjakan seorang anak yang masih dibawah umur sebagai pemuas nafsu adalah tindakan yang ilegal.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ini pesanan anda, Tuan." Jungkook meletakan cocktails dimeja tersebut dengan buru-buru karena ia merasa tidak nyaman dengan pandangan pengunjung tersebut yang menatapi tubuhnya dengan intens.

Pengunjung tersebut langsung mengcengkeram lengan Jungkook. "Kenapa terburu-buru, hm? Duduklah sebentar, temani aku."

"Lepaskan, Tuan."

"Tidak akan."

"Tuan, saya bukan salah satu pemuas nafsu di club ini."

"Aku akan membayarmu dengan mahal." Tangan lain dari pria tersebut kini menarik pinggang Jungkook.

Jungkook tentu saja terus melawan tindakan pria didepannya yang sayangnya memiliki tubuh lebih besar darinya. "Lepaskan."

Pria itu kini berdiri dan mendorong tubuh Jungkook di kursi. Tidak ada yang memperhatikan keduanya saking ramainya club tersebut. "Kau harus memuaskanku diranjang dulu baru aku akan melepaskanmu."

"Tolong."

Pria itu terkekeh mendengar permintaan tolong Jungkook. Tangan besarnya sudah menggerayangi celana Jungkook.

Jungkook panik bukan main, pemuda yang baru menginjak usia 19th itu mengambil gelas cocktails yang ada dimeja dan memukulkannya dikepala pria yang menindihnya itu.

 _Prang!_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung, aku mohon jangan pecat aku." Jungkook memohon didepan Suga yang memijat pelipisnya. "Aku tidak tahu harus bekerja dimana lagi, Hyung."

"Pergi dari hadapanku, Jungkook."

"Hyung."

"Kau merusak bisnisku." Desis Suga sambil menatap marah Jungkook.

"Ini bukan salahku, Hyung. Dia mencoba memperkosaku."

"Kau bisa melawannya bukan mencoba membunuhnya, Jeon Jungkook!" Suga berteriak didepan sosok yang lebih muda darinya itu.

Ia kesal bukan main pada pemuda didepannya karena membuat salah satu pelanggannya koma dengan memukul kepala pelanggannya tersebut. Untungnya pelanggannya itu tidak meninggal namun tetap saja Suga harus membayar biaya tersebut.

Jungkook sudah membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu namun Suga memotongnya. "Mulai hari ini kau dipecat, Jungkook. Aku akan memberikan gajimu bulan ini."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook mendudukan dirinya di bangku taman. Peluh membasahi dahinya akibat cuacana yang panas namun pemuda itu tidak repot-repot untuk mengelapnya. Hari ini tepat tiga hari ia dipecat dari club malam tersebut.

"Kemana lagi aku mencari pekerjaan." Gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia menatap sepatunya yang sudah rusak.

"Hey."

Jungkook mendongak dan didepannya sudah ada seorang laki-laki yang tampaknya beberapa tahun lebih tua dari Jungkook, pria didepannya itu sangat tampan –mungkin pria tertampan yang pernah Jungkook lihat seumur hidupnya, wajahnya dingin dan tidak berekspresi. Pria itu memakai jas dan jam tangan berwarna hitam yang dari sekali lihat Jungkook tahu harganya milyaran. Pria didepannya pastilah orang kaya. Sangat kaya.

"Ya?"

"Menikahlah denganku."

Jungkook terdiam mendengar kalimat sosok didepannya, sebenarnya ia ingin berteriak dan mengatai sosok didepannya gila namun melihat ekspresi serius pada wajah tampan itu membuat nya hanya bisa diam.

Ia mencoba mencari arti sebenarnya mengapa pria didepannya ini mengatakan hal tersebut lewat matanya –banyak orang mengatakan mata tidak bisa berbohong namun Jungkook tidak menemukan apapun pada mata tajam itu.

Logika Jungkook menyuruhnya untuk langsung pergi meninggalkan pria itu namun dia tahu kesempatan seperti ini tidak akan datang dua kali. Ia butuh uang dan pria didepannya jelas memiliki banyak uang. Sangat banyak.

"Ok."

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook menggaruk lehernya dengan canggung. Saat ini ia dan pria yang bahkan tidak ia ketahui namanya ada di dalam mobil pria tersebut. Jungkook sendiri tidak sadar apa yang membuatnya tiba-tiba saja sudah ada didalam Bugatti berwarna hitam itu. Yang ia ingat hanya mengikuti pria tersebut dan pria itu langsung menyuruhnya masuk kedalam mobil dan bertanya alamatnya.

"Namaku Kim Taehyung." Ujar pria tersebut dengan suara beratnya.

"Jeon Jungkook." Balas Jungkook. Ia menatap kedepan. "Setelah ini belok kanan."

"Hm."

.

.

Taehyung menghentikan Bugattinya ketika Jungkook mengatakan berhenti. Ia melirik sebentar gedung apartement Jungkook.

"Ini tempat tinggalmu?"

"Ya. Aku tinggal di lantai 3."

"Kemasi barang-barangmu. Malam ini kau akan bertemu dengan kedua orangtuaku."

Jungkook menatap tidak percaya sosok Taehyung namun ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain segera turun untuk mengambil barang-barangnya.

.

.

Jungkook menatap seluruh ruangan apartement kecilnya yang hanya ada kamar dengan ruang tamu yang menyatu dengan dapur kecilnya. Ia menatap kopernya yang sudah ia masuki baju-bajunya. Pemuda manis itu sengaja tidak membawa barang-barang yang lain karena ia tahu ia tidak memerlukan barang-barang murah ketika menikah dengan Taehyung.

"Selamat tinggal kemiskinan." Ujarnya dengan dingin lalu keluar dari apartement yang sudah ia tinggali selama dua tahun itu. "Aku harap kita tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi."

.

.

Taehyung langsung memasukan ponselnya dan mendekati Jungkook yang baru keluar dari apartement. Tanpa banyak kata pria tampan itu mengambil koper Jungkook dan membawakannya.

"Terimakasih, Taehyung- _sshi_."

"Panggil aku Hyung. Sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi suamimu." Ucap Taehyung.

"Ne, Taehyung-hyung."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END/TBC**

 **29 Jun 18**

.

A/N :

Jujur saja aku belum pernah baca ff TaeKook full. Yah aku pernah baca ff Taekook tapi seringnya berchapter dan itu nggak sampe selesai. Ini juga ff taekook pertama yang aku buat karena aku biasanya nulis 2Hyun (Jonghyun x Minhyun) and OngNiel (Seongwoo x Daniel). Serius aku juga nggak tau kenapa aku tiba-tiba nulis Taekook wkwk.

Temanya bakal sama kaya Hello Stranger (dan Addicted) yaitu dua orang asing yang menikah dan kehidupan rumah tangga mereka tapi nggak bakal penuh angst kaya Hello Stranger (summarynya sudah mengatakan semuanya).


	2. Dua

**DARK AND WILD [TaeKook]**

By

Achan98

.

Cast :

TaeKook [Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook]

Kim Jennie – Shim Changmin – Kang Daniel – Jeon Somi – Jung Hoseok [JHope]

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook mengerjapkan matanya melihat _rumah_ milik calon suaminya. Didepannya bukan lagi disebut rumah tapi Mansion.

"Jungkook."

Jungkook langsung menengok Taehyung ketika namanya dipanggil. "Ya, Hyung?"

"Aku harus pergi sebentar."

Pemuda berusia sembilan belas tahun itu ingin bertanya namun Taehyung sudah lebih dulu mengangkat tangannya, tanda bahwa Jungkook tidak boleh mengatakan apapun.

"Mereka akan memberitahu letak kamarmu. Aku akan menjemputmu satu jam lagi." Setelah mengatakan itu Taehyung kembali masuk kedalam mobil.

Jungkook melihat kepergian mobil Taehyung dalam setelah benar-benar menghilang dari padangannya Jungkook langsung menatap sepuluh pembantu yang berdiri rapih.

"Antarkan aku ke kamarku." Ujar Jungkook dengan nada dingin.

 _Hidupnya yang lama telah kembali._

.

.

.

.

.

.

Namjoon menatap berkas diatas mejanya dalam diam. Matanya tidak memancarkan apapun.

Seokjin yang baru masuk ke ruangan kerja suaminya mengambil berkas tersebut dan membacanya. "Jeon Jungkook. Putra sulung dari Jaehyun dan Taeyong yang meninggal dua tahun yang lalu."

Seokjin melirik sebentar Namjoon. "Pantas saja Taehyung sangat ingin menikah dengannya. Karena dulu dia dan Jungkook memang hampir dijodohkan sebelum Jaehyun dan Taeyong meninggal."

Namjoon memijat keningnya sendiri. "Baca berkasnya yang lain."

Seokjin menuruti ucapan Namjoon dan membuka berkas berisi informasi Jungkook.

"Perusahaan Jaehyun jatuh ditangan Changmin karena saat itu Jungkook belum genap 17 tahun tapi ketika usianya genap 17 tahun, perusahaan Jeon sudah berada di tangan Changmin. Demi adiknya Jungkook rela melakukan apapun agar Changmin memberinya uang bahkan dengan cara menyerahkan tubuhnya pada Changmin yang notabenya Pamannya sendiri."

Seokjin membelalakan matanya mendengar ucapan Namjoon. Tangannya mencengkeram kuat berkas ditangannya.

"Malangnya adiknya meninggal dua bulan setelah kedua orangtuanya meninggal. Adiknya meninggal karena dihamili oleh pacar Jungkook sendiri yang langsung menghilang entah kemana."

"Kenapa Taehyung memilih menikahinya?" Sebagai seorang Ibu, Seokjin benar-benar tidak mengerti akan jalan pikiran Taehyung.

"Karena aku ingin menikahinya, Mom." Jawab sebuah suara yang baru memasuki ruangan tersebut.

Namjoon dan Seokjin menengok dan melihat putra satu-satunya yang mereka miliki masuk dan langsung duduk disofa yang memang ada didalam ruang kerja Namjoon.

"Kau mau menikahi pemuda yang sudah kotor?"

Taehyung menatap datar Ibunya. "Jika kau menyebutnya kotor lalu kita ini apa? Kita jauh lebih kotor darinya."

"Taehyung–"

"Dulu kalian berdua mau menjodohkanku dengan Jungkook karena kalian ingin menguras harta keluarga Jeon. Sayangnya Ayah Jungkook tahu rencana licik kalian dan berniat membatalkan pertunanganku dengan Jungkook tapi kalian malah membunuh orangtua Jungkook, membuatnya seakan-akan itu adalah kecelakaan mobil. Sayangnya sebelum kalian mengambil harta kelaurga Jeon kalian kalah cepat dari Changmin."

"Taehyung, kau tidak tahu apa-apa!"

"Aku tahu semuanya." Desis Taehyung berbahaya. "Kalian melakukan banyak dosa. Jadi biarkan aku yang menghapus dosa kalian dengan menikahinya."

"Dia tidak bisa memberimu keturunan." Ujar Seokjin.

Taehyung bersmirk mendengar ucapan Ibunya. "Dia bisa. Dia sepertimu, Mom."

Namjoon menatap Taehyung. "Taehyung, jika kau menikahinya lalu dia tahu kebenarannya dia pasti akan meminta cerai darimu."

"Dia tidak akan meminta cerai dariku, Dad. Yang dia butuhkan hanya uang dan kehidupan lamanya. Aku bisa memberikan itu semua." Taehyung berdiri dari sofa dan membenarkan jas yang ia kenakan. "Aku pikir pembicaraan kita telah usai. Aku akan menjemput Jungkook untuk makan malam bersama kalian ditempat biasa."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook melihat setelan jas yang telah disiapkan beberapa pembantu Taehyung. Senyum tercetak jelas pada wajah Jungkook ketika menyentuh jas tersebut. Dua tahun yang lalu ia sering memakai jas dari _brand_ tersebut.

Tanpa banyak kata Jungkook langsung mengenakan jas tersebut yang sangat pas pada tubuhnya. Ia menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin dan menatap rambutnya sedikit.

"Selamat datang kembali di duniamu yang sebenarnya, Jeon Jungkook." Ucap Jungkook pada dirinya sendiri. Dua tahun rasanya seperti puluhan tahun untuknya hidup dalam kemiskinan.

"Kau sudah selesai?"

Jungkook membalikan badannya dan melihat Taehyung tengah bersandar di depan pintu kamar Jungkook sambil melipatkan tangannya di dada.

Dalam hati Jungkook mengutuk ketampanan Taehyung. Bagaimana bisa ada pria setampan dan sekaya Kim Taehyung yang pada pertemuan pertama sudah melamarnya begitu saja.

Jungkook tentu saja penasaran kenapa Taehyung menikahinya tapi ia takut jika ia banyak bertanya nanti Taehyung malah membatalkan lamaran tersebut dan Jungkook tidak mau itu terjadi. Dia tidak mau hidup dalam kemiskinan lagi.

"Maaf, Hyung pasti sudah menungguku sejak tadi." Jungkook menundukan kepalanya.

Taehyung tidak mengatakan apapun, dia hanya membalikan badannya dan keluar. Jungkook tentu saja langsung mengikuti Taehyung.

"Kita tidak makan malam di sini, Hyung?" tanya Jungkook ketika keduanya masuk ke mobil Bugatti Taehyung.

"Kita makan malam di Carlton Restaurant."

Jungkook mengangguk mengerti. Dia tahu restaurant itu. Salah satu restaurant bintang lima yang paling terkenal di Seoul. Dulu dia dan keluarganya sering makan disana sebelum kejadian dua tahun yang lalu menghanguskan segalanya.

Kehilangan kedua orangtuanya, menjadi pemuas nafsu pamannya, ditinggalkan kekasihnya yang menghilang entah kemana serta adik tercintanya yang bunuh diri dua bulan setelah kematian kedua orangtua mereka..

Jungkook mengepalkan tangannya mengingat hidupnya selama dua tahun ini. Jungkook akan menganggap semua itu sebagai mimpi buruknya. Ya, mimpi buruk yang tidak akan terjadi lagi.

Jungkook menatap Taehyung. Pria tampan didepannya sudah membangunkannya dari mimpi buruk itu dan dia akan melakukan apapun agar tidak mengalami mimpi buruk itu. Apapun yang Taehyung katakan Jungkook akan menurutinya asalkan dia tidak mengalami mimpi buruk itu lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Makan malam dengan kedua orangtua Taehyung berjalan lancar. Tidak ada yang istimewa dalam pertemuan mereka, keduanyapun bertanya hal-hal umum pada Jungkook. Seokjin bahkan kagum ketika mendengar bahwa Jungkook lulus SMA di usia yang belum genap 17 tahun karena ia mengikuti kelas akselerasi beberapa kali.

Tapi walaupun begitu Jungkook merasa ada yang aneh dengan sikap Seokjin yang terkadang menatapnya sedikit lebih lama dari sewajarnya. Dulu ia pernah belajar tentang membaca ekspresi seseorang dan ekspresi Seokjin seakan sosok itu menyembunyikan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang Jungkook harus tahu.

Andai dulu Jungkook tidak di didik tentang maner dan etika sudah pasti ia akan bertanya pada Seokjin kenapa Seokjin menatapnya seperti itu namun Jungkook tahu bahwa itu bukan hal yang sopan.

Lagipula Jungkook juga tidak mau mengacaukan makan malam ini. Ia takut jika ia bertanya nanti Taehyung marah padanya dan membatalkan pernikahan mereka. Itu adalah hal yang paling Jungkook takuti sekarang.

"Bagaimana kalau pernikahannya dua minggu dari sekarang?"

"Terserah kau saja, Mom."

Seokjin cemberut mendengar ucapan putranya, ia lalu menatap Jungkook dengan antusias. "Bagaimana menurutmu, Kookie?"

Dalam hati Jungkook meringis mendengar panggilan Seokjin untuknya, persis seperti kedua orangtua serta adiknya memanggilnya. "Ide yang bagus, Ahjusshi. Tapi apa semuanya akan terselesaikan dalam dua minggu?"

Seokjin menepuk tangannya. "Aku punya sahabat pemilik wedding organizer. Semuanya akan terselesaikan dengan cepat."

Jungkook mengangguk mengerti.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau harus memanggilku Mom atau Eomma." Perintah Seokjin.

Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya. Bayangan wajah Ibunya memenuhi isi kepala Jungkook. "Ya, Mom."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dua minggu berjalan dengan cepat. Kini Taehyung dan Jungkook sudah bersumpah didepan Tuhan untuk terus bersama sampai maut memisahkan keduanya.

Sang Pendeta menatap Taehyung. "Kau bisa mencium pasanganmu."

Taehyung mengangguk, lalu menarik pinggang Jungkook untu lebih dekat padanya dan mencium bibir Jungkook sekilas.

Para tamu yang hadir langsung bertepuk tangan. Mereka ikut bahagia akan pasangan pengantin didepan mereka.

Namjoon memang ikut bertepuk tangan namun wajahnya tidak memancarkan ekspresi apapun, Seokjin disampingnya hanya menghela nafas lalu berbisik pada suaminya.

"Taehyung menggali kuburan untuk kita berdua. Jungkook itu pemuda jenius, cepat atau lambat dia pasti tahu apa yang kita lakukan pada orangtuanya. Dia pasti akan menuntut kita dan memasukan kita ke penjara."

"Taehyung tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi. Bedebah kecil itu tetap putra kita." Namjoon memeluk pinggang Seokjin. "Lagipula aku sudah menghancurkan seluruh bukti dan saksi mata."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook hanya tersenyum kecil ketika Taehyung mengenalkannya pada beberapa koleganya, Jungkook bahkan tidak keberatan akan tangan Taehyung yang merangkul pinggangnya.

"Kau lelah?"

Jungkook menggeleng. "Tidak."

"Kau bisa duduk jika lelah."

"Tidak, Hyung. Aku tidak lelah."

Taehyung mengelus poni Jungkook dengan lembut. "Aku akan mengenalkanmu pada satu kolegaku setelah ini kita akan beristirahat."

"Hyung, sudah ku katakan aku tidak lelah. Aku baik-baik saja, Hyung."

"Tidak ada bantahan, Jungkook."

Jungkook memajukan bibirnya mendengar nada suara Taehyung yang dingin dan dia pun hanya mengangguk setuju.

Taehyung kembali memeluk pinggang Jungkook dengan erat dan mencium pipi temben Jungkook.

"Taehyung." Seseorang menepuk punggung Taehyung.

Taehyung langsung membalikan badannya. "Hyung, akhirnya kau datang juga. Aku pikir kau sangat sibuk di Jepang."

Changmin tersenyum. "Tidak mungkin aku tidak datang di hari pentingmu, Taehyung-ah."

"Hyung, perkenalkan ini Jungkook _istriku._ Jungkook perkenalkan ini Shim Changmin, salah satu kolegaku."

Changmin dan Jungkook sama-sama terdiam kaku. Taehyung yang melihat itu hanya bersmirk dalam hati. Dia sebenarnya tahu akan dua orang didepannya dan memang sengaja mengenalkan keduanya.

Taehyung tahu Jungkook pasti membenci Changmin karena Taehyungpun juga membenci pria didepannya. Ia membenci Changmin karena sosok itu pernah meniduri Jungkook dan memanfaatkan Jungkook.

"Aku tahu istriku begitu cantik hingga kau tertegun melihatnya, Hyung." Ucapan Taehyung sukses membuat Changmin dan Jungkook tersadar.

"Ya, kau memilih istri yang hebat, Taehyung-ah." Changmin adalah orang pertama yang sadar lalu mengulurkan tangannya. "Namaku Shim Changmin."

"Jeon Jungkook." Tanpa membalas uluran tangan Changmin. Ia langsung menatap pria yang sudah sah menjadi suaminya itu. "Taehyung-hyung, aku lelah."

"Aku akan mengantarkanmu ke kamar." Setelahnya keduanya meninggalkan Changmin yang menatap punggung Jungkook dengan intens.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook menggembungkan pipinya ketika jam dinding kamar sudah menunjukan waktu tengah malam. Sudah dua jam dia menunggu Taehyung namun pria tampan itu tidak kunjung masuk kedalam kamar mereka.

Jungkook memainkan bathrobe putih yang ia kenakan. Didalam bathrobe itu ia sengaja tidak mamakai apapun. Malam ini adalah malam pertamanya dengan Taehyung. Ia harus memuaskan Taehyung.

"Kenapa kau belum tidur?"

Senyum manis langsung tercetak jelas pada bibir Jungkook ketika sosok yang ia tunggu akhirnya muncul juga. Jungkook segera berdiri dan membantu Taehyung melepaskan dasi, jas serta kemeja yang Taehyung kenakan.

"Jungkook?"

"Aku menunggumu, Hyung." Jawab Jungkook.

"Tapi aku menyuruhmu untuk tidur."

"Aku belum mengantuk." Jungkook mendekatkan wajah mereka, di lihat dari dekat Kim Taehyung benar-benar luar biasa tampan. "Hyung, kau mau mandi dulu atau..." Jungkook tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya namun ia mengigit bibir bawahnya dengan sensual.

Taehyung tidak berekspresi apapun melihat tingkah Jungkook walaupun matanya memandang bibir Jungkook. "Untuk apa aku mandi jika berakhir akan penuh keringat lagi." Tangan Taehyung menarik bathrobe yang Jungkook kenakan.

"Taehyung-hyung."

"Hm?" Taehyung membuka bathrobe yang Jungkook kenakan lalu melemparnya. Kini didepannya terpampang tubuh Jungkook tanpa mengenakan apapun. Jungkook memiliki kulit yang putih bersih seperti porselen.

Tangan Taehyung mengelus lembut perpotongan leher Jungkook, turun ke dada dan perut Jungkook.

Jantung Jungkook berdetak sangat kencang akan sentuhan tangan Taehyung. "Aku akan membiarkanmu menyentuhku seminggu tanpa henti asalkan aku ingin Shim Changmin hancur."

Taehyung memandang tepat pada mata Jungkook. Ia lalu mengangguk dan mengambil ponselnya untuk menelpon sekertarisnya. "Hancurkan Shim Changmin tanpa sisa."

Dan keesokan harinya tersebar berita Shim Changmin bangkrut.

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **30 July 18**

.

.

.

.

Next chapter bakal ada adegan ehem ehemnya TaeKook tapi bakal aku update kalau yg review udah mencapai target.

so kalau kalian pengen aku fast update harus review yah. nggak enak banget loh habis baca terus pergi gituh aja tanpa ninggalin jejak.

setidaknya kalian bikin aku bahagia dengan review dari kalian hehhehe.

.

.

.

.

 **Thank You**

 **Bye Bye Bye**

 **L.O.V.E Ya**


	3. Tiga

**DARK AND WILD**

 **by**

 **ACHAN JEEVAS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning : BL, TYPO(S), GAJE, DARK THEME, NC ETC**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bibir itu saling berpagutan dengan liar dan berlomba mendominasi bibir lawan dengan sensual. Tangan keduanyapun tidak tinggal diam, kedua tangan itu meraba tubuh masing-masing.

"Ngh…." Desah Jungkook ketika bibir Taehyung menjelajahi setiap inci dari tubuhnya yang mulus.

Bibir Penguasaha muda itu menciumi leher jenjang Jungkook turun ke dada dan mampir pada kedua nipple Jungkook, kembali turun ke perut Jungkook hingga ke paha Jungkook.

"Ahn… Taehyung-hyung…" desah Jungkook ketika Taehyung dengan sengaja mengigit kecil pahanya.

Taehyung mengeluarkan smirk tampan andalannya dan melumat bibir Jungkook dengan sensual. Dua insan yang baru saja meresmikan pernikahan mereka kini yang dipikiran mereka tidak ada hal lain selain tubuh pasangan didepannya.

Taehyung langsung melepaskan pagutan bibir keduanya hingga membuat benang saliva terjalin diantara keduanya. Taehyung merentangkan kaki Jungkook sehingga memperlihatkan lubang sempit yang berkedut minta untuk ia masuki.

"Hisap." Ucap Taehyung sambil menyodorkan tiga jarinya didepan wajah Jungkook dengan suara beratnya yang serat akan nafsu.

Dan Jungkook langsung menurut, ia langsung membawa jari Taehyung kedalam mulutnya dan menghisapnya dengan rakus.

Taehyung hampir mendesah ketika merasakan jarinya masuk kedalam mulut hangat Jungkook namun ia buang pikiran itu dan melihat penisnya yang masih tertutup dengan celananya yang sudah menggembung –Taehyung sudah tidak memakai atasan sama sekali.

Tangan kirinya yang tidak berada di mulut Jungkook melecehkan tubuh menggoda dibawanya, tangan itu meraba-raba bongkahan pantat Jungkook dan terkadang mengelus lubang tersebut yang membuat Jungkook tersentak.

"Cukup." Ujar Taehyung namun Jungkook masih asyik menjilati jarinya bahkan Jungkook melakukannya sambil memejamkan matanya, seolah-olah Jungkook tengah menghisap permen lollipop.

"Aku bilang cukup Jungkook, lepaskan." Kini Taehyung menggunakan nada dinginnya dan Jungkook langsung melepaskan jari-jari Taehyung di mulutnya sambil mengerang ketakutan.

Tidak mempedulikan Jungkook yang ketakutan karena suaranya, Taehyung langsung memasukan jari-jarinya yang sudah basah karena saliva Jungkook kedalam lubang sempit tersebut.

"Ahh… Hyung." desah Jungkook ketika ketiga jari itu memasuki lubangnya yang sempit dan ketat.

"Sial." Umpat Taehyung ketika merasakan jari-jarinya diremas dengan kencang oleh lubang Jungkook. _Sial bagaimana jika penisnya yang masuk._

Taehyung menggerakkan jari-jarinya dengan hati-hati, dia harus melebarkan lubang Jungkook sebelum sesuatu yang lebih besar masuk kedalamnya.

"Ngh.. Ahh…." Jungkook mencengkeram lengan Taehyung sambil menggerakkan pinggangnya untuk mengikuti pergerakan tangan Taehyung.

Tidak butuh waktu lama sebelum Taehyung menarik jari-jarinya dan membuka celananya sendiri. "Aku akan masuk."

"Lakukan, Hyung." Ucap Jungkook dengan pasrah, tubuhnya sendiri dipenuhi dengan peluh.

Taehyung menatap wajah manis Jungkook yang pasrah dibawah tubuhnya, bibir merah Jungkook akibat ciuman mereka terbuka dan sungguh ini adalah pemandangan paling indah dan sensual yang Taehyung pernah lihat seumur hidupnya.

Saat Taehyung mendorong masuk penisnya kedalam lubang Jungkook seketika lubang itu menyempit dan meremas penis Taehyung.

"Akhh…" Jungkook menggigit bibirnya ketika rasa sakit pada tubuh bagian bawanya membuatnya seolah dirobek menjadi dua bagian secara paksa.

Taehyung langsung menciumi wajah Jungkook dan mengucapkan kata penenang. "Sstt… tidak apa-apa, ini hanya sebentar bertahanlah."

Dan Jungkook langsung mempercayai seluruh ucapan Taehyung. "Lanjutkan, jangan berhenti."

CEO Tampan itu langsung mendorong masuk kejantanannya hingga tertanam sempurna didalam tubuh Jungkook. Taehyung langsung melenguh nikmat ketika dinding-dinding dalam lubang Jungkook menyempit dan meremas penisnya.

"Jung..kook.. kau benar-benar sangat nikmat." Ujarnya sambil menggerakkan pinggangnya dengan berhati-hati. Walaupun Taehyung sudah pernah berhubungan badan sebelum-sebelumnya tapi Jungkook benar-benar _nikmat_.

Namun sayangnya gerakan penuh hati-hati Taehyung hanya berselang beberapa menit saja karena pada menit selanjutnya gerakannya berubah menjadi bringas.

Nafas Jungkook terputus-putus ketika dorongan penis Taehyung pada lubangnya semakin cepat dan membuat isi kepalanya seakan meledak karena titik kenikmatannya dihajar berkali-kali oleh penis Taehyung.

"Ngh…. Ahn… ahhhh." Jungkook mengalungkan tangannya dileher Taehyung dan terus mendesah kenikmatan tanpa tahu jika desahannya semakin meningkatkan libido Taehyung.

"H-hyung… A-aku…" suara Jungkook terpotong-potong akibat gempuran Taehyung yang begitu cepat.

Taehyung tidak mempedulikan ucapan Jungkook, ia masih sibuk dengan gerakannya sendiri.

"A-akhhhh!" Teriak Jungkook ketika ia telah sampai pada puncaknya dan dalam beberapa hentakan Taehyung pun menyusul dan mengeluarkan benihnya dalam tubuh Jungkook.

Jungkook memandang perutnya yang dipenuhi oleh cairannya sendiri sedangkan cairan Taehyung yang berada dalam tubuhnya tidak keluar sama sekali karena sempitnya lubang Jungkook. Pemuda manis itu melepaskan tangannya dari leher Taehyung dan dengan rakus mengambil nafas dari mulutnya.

Jungkook memandang penis Taehyung yang masih berada didalam lubangnya, penis itu kembali mengeras disana dan Jungkook memang lelah tapi gairah sexualnya akibat rangsangan Taehyung pada tubuhnya meningkat drastis.

Dan Jungkook kembali mendesah dengan penuh erotis ketika Taehyung kembali menggembur lubangnya tanpa akhir.

Setelah ronde kedua ini Jungkook pikir mereka akan beristirahat sebentar namun tidak, setelah keluar bersamaan Taehyung langsung membalikkan tubuh Jungkook dan bisa kalian tebak mereka melakukan dengan _doggy style_ yang membuat Jungkook kembali mendesah dengan gila karena dengan posisi ini penis Taehyung benar-benar tertanam sempurna dilubangnya yang sempit.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau lelah?" tanya Taehyung sambil mengigit kecil punggung Jungkook yang bersandar didada Taehyung dan menggunakan lengan Taehyung sebagai bantal. Jangan lupakan penis Taehyung yang masih asyik didalam lubang Jungkook dan Taehyung terkadang menggerakkannya dengan perlahan.

"Ngh…" Jungkook mendesah kecil akan tingkah nakal Taehyung, selain memaju-mundurkan penisnya didalam lubangnya tangan Taehyung yang satu laginya juga bermain dengan penis Jungkook yang ukuranya lebih kecil dari penis Taehyung. "Biarkan aku tidur sebentar, Hyung."

"Itu tidak seru karena aku tidak bisa mendengarkan desahanmu." Ucap Taehyung tepat ditelinga Jungkook dan dengan sengaja ia menjilat telinga Jungkook.

"Ahh…" desah Jungkook. Pikirannya berteriak untuk berhenti tapi tubuhnya selalu bereaksi pada setiap sentuhan Taehyung.

" _I want you ride me._ " bisik Taehyung.

" _Ok_." Ucap Jungkook.

Keduanya bergerak untuk mengubah posisi mereka dan kini Jungkook sudah duduk diatas penis Taehyung yang kembali tertanam sempurna dilubangnya.

"Shit, Jungkook… lubangmu benar-benar nikmat."

"Aahhh…Hyunggg..." desah Jungkook dan tanpa membuang waktu ia langsung menggerakkan pantatnya naik turun. "Ahh… Ahh… Ahh…."

Taehyung mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan dan menciumi nipple Jungkook dan membuat desahan Jungkook semakin keras.

"Taehyung-hyung… Ahh…"

Taehyung tersenyum mendengar namanya keluar dari sela-sela desahan Jungkook. Bibir merah Jungkook hanya mengeluarkan desahan-desahan erotis.

Jungkook terus menaik turunkan pinggulnya cukup kuat dan melakukan ritme yang sama selama beberapa saat. Taehyung merasakan ia menemukan tempat yang sempurna itu di dalam tubuh Jungkook. Tubuh Jungkook benar-benar luar biasa nikmat dan tubuh indah ini adalah apa yang ia cari selama hidupnya.

Taehyung merasa ia sebentar lagi akan keluar dan saat itulah Jungkook merintih, kaki Jungkook sudah tidak bisa menahan lebih lama lagi dan tubuhnya sudah mulai lelah, sangat lelah.

"A-ahh... aku .. Hyung .. aku lelah… bantu aku."

Pria tampan itu langsung meraih pinggul Jungkook dan membantu Jungkook bergerak sedangkan Jungkook sendiri meletakan kedua tangannya dibahu Taehyung dan ia dengan sengaja menancapkan kukunya dibahu Taehyung.

Taehyung tentu sadar akan hal itu namun ia tidak peduli. Taehyung menarik tubuh Jungkook lebih dekat padanya dan mulai menggigit dan menghisap keras leher jenjang Jungkook. Jika Jungkook menandainya dengan kukunya maka Taehyung melakukannya dengan giginya.

"Ahh… A-aku akan keluar…" ucap Jungkook dan Taehyung menaik turunkan pinggul Jungkook lebih cepat serta menggigit leher sosok yang lebih muda sepuluh tahun darinya itu.

"Taehyung-hyung!" Sosok yang lebih muda darinya itu menjerit kencang ketika ia keluar sambil menyebut namanya.

Membutuhkan dua puluh detik setelahnya agar Taehyung juga keluar dan untuk kesekian kalinya ia keluar di dalam tubuh Jungkook. "Jungkookk…"

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[3 Minggu Kemudian]**

.

Limosin yang Jungkook tumpangi terhenti didepan sebuah gedung tua yang letaknya jauh dari keramaian kota Seoul.

JHope –pengawal pribadi yang Taehyung perintahkan untuk menjaga Jungkook membukakan pintu limosin berwarna putih itu.

"Kalian belum membunuhnya kan?" tanya Jungkook ketika ia beberapa pria yang memiliki badan besar keluar dari gedung tua tersebut dan membungkuk penuh hormat padanya.

"Belum, Tuan. Tuan Taehyung memerintahkan kita untuk tidak membunuhnya. Kata beliau anda sendiri yang akan membunuhnya." Jawab salah satu dari mereka.

"Tanganku akan kotor jika membunuh bajingan itu."

"Biar aku yang membunuhnya." JHope mengajukan diri.

Jungkook menggeleng sambil mengibaskan tangannya. "Aku ingin melihatnya."

.

Raut wajah Jungkook mengeras melihat wajah pria dewasa yang kini penuh dengan luka. Walaupun wajah itu penuh luka dan pakaian yang dikenakan sudah lusuh namun Jungkook tetap mengenalnya karena wajah itu salah satu wajah sosok yang membuatnya mengalami mimpi buruk.

Shim Changmin, Pamannya yang menggaruk seluruh harta kedua orangtua Jungkook. Iblis yang membuat Jungkook menjadi budak nafsunya. Jungkook mengepalkan tangannya ketika ingatan dua tahun yang lalu teringat kembali.

Dua tahun yang lalu kedua orangtuanya meninggal dalam kecelakaan mobil ketika berniat menghadiri acara kelulusannya. Ketika orangtuanya meninggal Jungkook masih belum genap 17 tahun, jelas ia masih dianggap tidak mampu menjalankan perusahaan Ayahnya yang besar. Jadi Changmin –kakak dari Ibunya yang mengambil alih karena Ayah Jungkook adalah anak tunggal.

Sebulan setelahnya ketika usia Jungkook 17 tahun dan siap menjalankan perusahaan ternyata Pamannya yang bangsat itu sudah menguras habis harta kedua orangtuanya. Jungkook tentu saja melaporkannya ke Polisi namun Changmin memiliki otak yang licik. Pria yang usinya 20 tahun diatas Jungkook itu sudah menyuap semua orang.

Jungkook dan Somi –adiknya yang dua tahun lebih muda darinya hidup sebatang kara. Tidak mau adiknya putus sekolah Jungkook bekerja banting tulang namun gajinya tetap kurang untuk biaya sekolah Somi.

Tanpa pikir panjang Jungkook mendatangi Changmin dan meminta bantuan dari Pamannya. Changmin siap membantunya asalkan Jungkook menyerahkan Somi padanya. Jungkook menolak tentu saja. Adiknya adalah sosok yang harus ia lindungi jadi sebagai gantinya ia memberikan tubuhnya pada Changmin.

Kini sosok bedebah itu ada dihadapannya dengan wajah penuh babak belur.

"Jungkook." Changmin menyebut nama keponakannya. "Maafkan aku Jungkook. Maafkan Ahjusshi."

Jungkook memandang marah Changmin. _Ahjusshi_? Sekarang bajingan itu menyebut dirinya sendiri sebagai Paman. Jungkook mendekati Changmin yang bersujud didepannya. "Cium kakiku."

Changmin mendongak dan menatap Jungkook.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Cium dan jilat kakiku!"

 _Bugh_!

Salah seorang pria suruhan Jungkook memukul belakang kepala Changmin dengan kasar hingga kini wajah Changmin menyentuh kaki Jungkook. Dengan gerakan patah-patah karena tubuhnya penuh luka –Changmin yakin beberapa tulangnya juga patah, bahkan beberapa jari tangannya sudah hilang.

Changmin mencium kaki Jungkook yang memakai sepatu, bukan hanya mencium, ia bahkan menjilat sepatu Jungkook.

Senyum penuh kemenangan tercetak jelas diwajah Jungkook. Ia dengan tanpa perasaan menendang wajah Changmin.

 _Bugh_!

Tubuh lemah Changmin terdorong kebelakang akibat tendangan Jungkook yang keras.

"Lakukan sesuka kalian padanya setelah itu kubur dia hidup-hidup." Perintah Jungkook pada puluhan sosok yang ada disekitarnya.

Changmin menggeleng panik. "Tidak, Jungkook. Jangan lakukan ini padaku. Maafkan aku, Jungkook."

Jungkook menulikan pendengarannya akan permohonan Changmin yang kini digeret paksa.

"Jeon Jungkook, apa kau tahu kematian kedua orantuamu bukan karena kecelakaan semata tapi Kim Namjoon dan Kim Seokjin yang melakukannya. Mereka berdua yang membunuh kedua orangtuamu dan membuatmu menderita selama dua tahun ini. Ini salah mereka berdua."

Nafas Jungkook tercekat mendengar ucapan Changmin.

 _Orangtuanya_...

Changmin mencoba memberontak dari sosok-sosok yang menggeretnya menjauh dari keponakannya. "Jungkook, Aku bisa membantumu membalas perbuatan mereka. Aku Pamanmu, bocah sialan."

Jungkook memandang penuh benci Changmin. "Tidak ada paman yang memperkosa keponakannya sendiri. Itu adalah Iblis. Kau Iblis."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku tahu apa yang orangtuamu lakukan pada orangtuaku, Hyung." Ujar Jungkook ketika Taehyung baru saja pulang. Ia sejak tadi duduk di ruang utama dan menunggu kedatangan suaminya yang tampan namun minim ekspresi itu.

Taehyung menatap Jungkook. Matanya lagi-lagi tidak memancarkan apapun. "Changmin yang mengatakannya?"

"Ya."

"Lalu kau ingin aku melakukan apa? Membunuh kedua orangtuaku sendiri?"

"Apa kau akan melakukannya untukku?" tantang Jungkook.

Taehyung mencengkeram dagu Jungkook dengan kencang. "Kau hanya istriku, Jeon Jungkook. Mereka lebih berarti dari pada kau."

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku yang membunuh mereka."

 _Plakk_

Jungkook menyentuh pipinya yang ditampar keras oleh Taehyung. Ia menatap Taehyung cukup lama. Taehyung yang di tatap oleh Jungkook hanya diam dan menatap dingin pemuda didepannya.

Satu tetes air mata membasahi pipi Jungkook. Ia menundukan kepalanya. "Maafkan aku, Hyung. Maafkan aku. Tidak seharusnya aku mengatakan itu."

Taehyung tidak merespon ucapan Jungkook. Ia masih memandang Jungkook.

Isakan tangis Jungkook makin kencang ketika Taehyung tidak menjawab apapun. Tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung bersujud di kaki Taehyung.

"Aku sudah merelakan kepergian Appa, Eomma dan Adikku. Tidak seharusnya aku mengungkit masa lalu lagi." Jungkook memeluk kaki Taehyung. "Aku sudah melupakan semuanya. Masa laluku. Aku sudah melupakannya. Aku adalah Istrimu dan akan selamanya menjadi Istrimu."

Taehyung menghela nafas akan tingkah Jungkook, tangannya menepuk-nepuk kepala Jungkook.

"Tolong jangan ceraikan aku. Aku tidak mau hidup penuh kemiskinan lagi. Aku tidak mau mengalami mimpi buruk itu lagi. Aku mohon, Hyung. Jangan ceraikan aku."

Yang di inginkan Jeon Jungkook hanyalah uang dan hidup lamanya kembali. Ia tidak mau lagi hidup miskin. Walaupun fakta bahwa yang membuatnya miskin adalah orangtua dari suaminya sendiri. Jungkook akan menutup mata dan telinga akan hal itu. Asalkan ia tetap menjadi istri dari Kim Taehyung. Semuanya akan ia lakukan.

"Berdirilah, Jungkook." Perintah Taehyung. Namun Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya. Tanda ia tidak mau. Taehyung menghela nafas kasar. "Aku memaafkanmu jika kau berdiri."

Jungkook langsung mendongak dan menatap wajah tampan Taehyung. Dengan ragu-ragu ia berdiri. "Hyung–"

"Aku memaafkanmu. Sekarang masuk ke kamar dan persiapkan dirimu." Taehyung menatap dingin Jungkook. "Aku akan menghukumu sedikit."

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Thanks for review** **: Alya elfrmy, gitakanya, ELF Japan, Hexarmy, Guest, Esty, Namsan tower, KTY,** **AnjitKwon, Guest, GoodGodNyel, Claude Lee, lioneatbunny, BunTaeTaeKook, SwaggxrBang, Nurul1707, 2hyunnie, AYUnhomin, ArmyXOSVT, vi, Suzuki Sora, Guest, han helda, Chika Chiki, Kim Sung Tae, eiffel. toweru, Twiceonelove, Name Vin97, noonim, rukijeon.**

 **so thank you for reading. don't forget review. karena nggak enak bgt loh kalian udah baca terus pergi gtuh ajah tanpa meninggalkan jejak. tolong apresiasi authornya yah.**

 **btw aku juga post ff ini di wattpad. akun wattpad aku : achan98**


End file.
